1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tricycle apparatuses and more particularly to that class of device having a housing affixed thereto, equipped with manual and electrically operated propulsion means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with tricycles having storage facilities attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,487 issued on July 13, 1971 to R. C. Mansperger teaches a tricycle chassis arranged for ease of operation of the tricycle, quick and easy change of the rear tires, and having a novel basket-and-rear fender assembly that can be quickly attached and removed from the chassis. Such device fails to provide for more than a means of conveyance and a basket which is useful in carrying articles from place to place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,867 issued June 30, 1970 to A. J. Fritz et al. discloses a detachable vinyl coated wire basket mounted on a supporting frame on a tricycle, or the like, with handles attached for carrying the basket and including means for latching or locking the basket on the supporting frame in traveling position, the weight of the basket assisting to maintain the latching means in operative position. The Fritz apparatus does not in any way provide for an enclosure which is secure against the weather nor does it provide for a propulsion means other than the manually applied forces provided by the user, applied to the conventional foot pedal devices, frequently seen on bicycles.